europe1200fandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Castille
|banner = File:Castille_banner.png |capital = Toledo |ruler = King Alfonso the Noble |claimant = None |culture = Castillian |map = File:Iberiamap.png |descr = Approximate area of Kingdom of Castille (orange) in the iberian context, 1200 ADhttp://www.euratlas.net/history/europe/1200/index.html. }} The Kingdom of Castille is a faction in Europe 1200. Background After the division of the kingdoms of Castille and Leon between Alfonso VII's two sons in 1157, Castille has struggled to consolidate its position as one of the entities with most potential in the Reconquista scene. Alfonso VIII, crowned in 1170 and married to Leonor Plantagenet (sister of Richard Lionheart and John Lackland), has tried to both strengthen his kingdom among the different christian hispanic states and continue the war against the Almohad Empire. He spent the first years of his reign quite busy recovering the territories lost during his minority age. After that matter was settled, he took the initiative in the Reconquista to ally the mayor christian kingdoms in the peninsula against the Almohads, signing the Treaty of Cazola in 1179 with the aragonese king, but persistent border tensions and his strong personal rivalry with King Alfonso IX of Leon prevented Castille from getting a truly solid support from the other christian factions. Alfonso's acomplishments against the Almohads were abruptly stopped due to his heavy defeat at the Battle of Alarcos (1195). Recent castillian progress towards the south was lost and almohad forces would invade the Tagus Valley several times in the following years, besieging Madrid, Toledo and Guadalajara without success. By 1200, Alfonso strives to recover from Alarcos and get back to an offensive strategy. Politics [[image:Kingalfonsothenoble.png|thumb|King Alfonso VIII the Noble, ruler of Castille.]] The Kingdom of Castille is ruled by [[King Alfonso the Noble|King Alfonso VIII the Noble]]. By 1200, he has no rightful male heir. Order of Calatrava is a subordinate faction of Castille, and will always aid King Alfonso in his military enterprises. At the starting point of the game, the Kingdom of Castille is at war with the Almohad Caliphate and the Kingdom of Navarre. In the near future, Castille will also likely wage war against the Crown of Aragon and the Kingdom of Leon due to territorial proximity. Lords * Bishop Anderico de Palencia. * Bishop Gonzalo Miguel. * Bishop Yaque de Avila. * Count Diego Perez Obregon. * Count Ferran Gonsalvez de Ariza. * Count Pedro Manrique de Lara. * Don Diego Boson. * Don Diego Lopez de Haro. * Don Fernan Perez de Vargas. * Don Fernando Núñez de Lara. * Don Fruela Ramirez de Cifuentes. * Don Gomez Gonzalez de Aza. * Don Gonzalo Fernández de Lara. * Don Gonzalo Gomez de Roa. * Don Inigo Lopez de Mendoza. * Don Juan Gonzalez de Ucero. * Don Lope Lopez de Haro. * Don Pedro Arias de Villalobos. * Don Pedro Garcia de Lerma. * Don Ramiro Ponce de Minerva. * Don Rodrigo Diaz de los Cameros. * Stewart Fernando Garcia de Villamayor. Captains * Captain Aznar. * Captain Diego. * Captain Fruela. Territory Kingdom of Castille is a medium-sized faction that occupies a northern-central region of the Iberian Peninsula. It shares borders with Kingdom of Leon to the west, the Almohad Caliphate to the south and the Kingdom of Navarre and the Crown of Aragon to the east. The term "Castille" defines an arid plateau frontier protected with numerous castles (castillos), hence the name. Castille's capital is the city of Toledo; such status is recent, since between 1162 and 1166 it was conquered and ruled by Leon, during the tumultuous minority of Alfonso VIII. Its other towns are Burgos and Segovia. * Castles: Aranda, Ávila, Calahorra, Carrión, Cuenca, Gormaz, Guadalajara, Madrid, Madrigal, Molina, Nájera, Palencia, Sandoval, Santa Yllana, Sigüenza, Soria, Valladolid, Vizcaya. * Villages: Aguilar, Alcalá, Aranjuez, Ariza, Briviesca, Castrojeriz, Cifuentes, Huete, Lara, Lerma, Logroño, Medinaceli, Miranda de Ebro, Ocaña, Olmedo, Saldaña, San Sebastián, Sanctendere, Sepúlveda, Simancas, Talavera, Tordesillas, Uceda, Ucero, Vitoria, Villalobos. Armies Rural troop tree thumb|160px|Caballero Villano. *Castillian Serf **Castillian Peon ***Castillian Yeoman ****Castillian Spearman *****Castillian Tennant **Castillian Javelinman ***Castillian Bowman ***Castillian Jinete ****Castillian Horseman *****Castillian Caballero Villano ****Castillian Veteran Jinete Urban troop tree *Castillian Militia **Castillian Spearman ***Castillian Veteran Spearman ****Castillian Swordman *****Castillian Loricatus **Castillian Crossbow Militia ***Castillian Veteran Crossbow Militia Professional troop tree thumb|Montero Real. * Castillian Footman ** Castillian Solidarius *** Castillian Sergeant **** Castillian Veteran Sergeant ***** Castillian Man at Arms **** Young Montero ***** Montero Real ** Castillian Crossbowman *** Castillian Veteran Crossbowman **** Castillian Mounted Crossbowman Noble troop tree * Castillian Page ** Castillian Squire *** Infanzon **** Fidalgo ***** Castillian Knight ****** Mesnadero Forum signature image:signaturecastille.jpg Teaser video (by Revan Shan) Notes Category:Kingdom of Castille Category:Factions